1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to spring clip devices and particularly to jaw-type spring clip devices. A magnet may be attached thereto for holding the spring clip device against a metal object such as a refrigerator or filing cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
Spring clips are well known in the art, as are devices having magnetic bases for holding the spring clip against a metal surface. For example, my U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 286,013 discloses a spring clip having a two mating body members that pivot relative to one another about their middle and are held together by a U-shaped plastic spring. The body members are in the shape of a man with outstretched arms and legs spread apart. They are attached back to back. The clip is opened by pressing or squeezing the head of one body member toward the head of the second body member causing the feet of the two body members to move away from on another. In one commercial embodiment of this design a magnet is attached to the head of one of the body members. While this product has been quite successful, the item requires three molded pieces that must be assembled by hand. Other body shapes could be provided to make similar jaw type clips, but a new mold would be required for both sides of each new shape. A jaw type clip made of only two parts that are easy to assemble should be less expensive to produce.
Several two-piece jaw-type clips have been proposed. Brown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,393 discloses a spring biased two piece jaw type clip in which the front of the two pieces have the same shape. The backs of the two pieces have prongs or a ball and socket that snap together. A plastic cantilever spring is attached or molded to extend from the back of one piece and press against the other piece. A similar jaw-type clip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,341 to Hasegawa. Another two-piece spring clip is disclosed by Grandis in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,659. One member is generally flat and T-shaped. The second member has a bowed curvature and ears that fit into prongs on the T-shaped member. Phillips in U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,681 and Solomon et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,739 disclose two-piece clips made of two elongated members. One member has pivot pins and a spring extending from a back surface. The second member fits under the pins and rests against the spring. None of these patents teach or suggest a two-piece clip in which one piece could be any of a number of pleasing shapes and the second piece is a base to which any of these shapes could be attached.
It is also known in the art to provide spring clips that are attachable to flat surfaces using a suction cup instead of magnets. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,102 to Blumenaus. Blumenaus discloses a flexible plastic clip member attached to the neck portion of a suction cup member. The flexible clip member has a first end which is normally biased against the surface to which the suction cup member is attached and a second end which can be pushed to create a gap between the first end and the mounting surface. When the second end is pushed, the clip member pivots about the neck portion of the suction cup that creates a gap between the first end of the clip member and the mounting surface.
The two aforementioned types of prior art clip devices are only a representative portion of the numerous types of clip devices that are known in the art. However, none of these prior art clip devices are two-piece clips in which one member is a standard base and the second member can be any of a number of selected shapes with the shapes being interchangeable on the base. Such a clip would have endless design possibilities with each design being less expensive to produce than if a similar design had been incorporated in a jaw-type clip in the prior art.
Accordingly, there is a need for a spring clip made of two pieces, one piece being a common base and the second piece being any of a number of pleasing shapes that can be interchangeably attached to the base.
I provide a two piece jaw type clip having a standard base member and a decoratively shaped top member that could be any of a number of pleasing shapes that can be interchangeably attached to the base. The base member has a generally flat or single step shaped body having a spring portion that extends in an arc over the body. The body of the base has slots or similar structure that receives complimentary legs or prongs extending from the underside of the top piece to enable pivotable attachment of the two members together. The top member preferably has a flat body configured in any pleasing shape such as frog, a butterfly or a fish. The body has a cutout or aperture through which the spring portion from the base member extends and presses the top member against the base. The end of the spring presses against the top surface of the top member.
I prefer to provide a shoulder on opposite sides of the base that has a ramp or inclined surface leading to a slot. The legs or prongs that extend from the back of the top member have a rounded end. This configuration enables the top piece to be fitted onto the base by sliding the prongs up the ramp. The front end of the spring may be angled for easier assembly.
Other details, objects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings figures of certain embodiments thereof.